


husbands

by doombell



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanart, Humanstuck, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doombell/pseuds/doombell





	husbands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookwormally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormally/gifts).




End file.
